20XX Bonnie and Clyde
by Light the Hedgehog 229
Summary: It's been a while since Eggman died. The Sonic crew grew up and moved on with their lives. But the fall from grace has been hard for one man... OCxRouge *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Ok, this is my very first story, and some people on Fan Fiction chomp at the bit on new stories. Let me know what you think, OK? Without further ado…

_2010 Bonnie and Clyde: Prologue_

Its funny how the world turns, ain't it?

You guys know me: Knowshon Morai McCarter, A.K.A. Light. With Sonic the Hedgehog, we're known as "the Fastest Duo Alive." A couple of years ago, my _de facto _arch nemesis, Dr. Ivo Julius "Eggman" Robotnik, was defeated – killed by one of his own machines.

Ironic, ain't it?

Ever since then, the Sonic crew seemed to just… drift apart. Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald; Sonic got enough courage to settle down with Amy (Who'd've thought?); and Tails has a really successful business: Prower Industries. Even my brother, Adrian Asai McCarter (we're identical twins, don't ya know?), also called "Edge", is still working for G.U.N. Says it's fun, but I dunno.

After all that, you're probably wondering what happened to me. Well, my fall from grace wasn't as… 'smooth' as the others' were. In fact, if you compared my fall to theirs, you'd say I'd've hit rock bottom.

I'm a thief. That's right; a _thief_. And, if I must say so myself, a very, very excellent thief at that.

I don't really remember when I started thieving. I guess it was gradual. But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to make a life on these streets, I guess. But now it's like a drug; I'm addicted to it. And I can't stop. Heh, I'd never have thought I would've stopped.

That is, until I met _her._

I fell for her. _Hard._

She was everything I wanted. Everything I needed. Everything I loved.

Damn her.

Damn Rouge the Bat.

I didn't think I'd fall for Rouge. I didn't think I'd fall in love with her. And I sure as I'm Straight-Edge didn't think I'd end up marrying Rouge.

But I did. And I love her to death.

Journey into the mind of two master thieves, and see how we became the 2010 Bonnie and Clyde.

This is my story.

I have the first three chapters written, but I need you guys to tell me if I should continue this. I sound like a broken record, but please read and review!

TD229


	2. Burgeoning Thief

Hey again! It's TopDog229, with a well-needed new chapter for my first-ever story. It kinda sucks that I only got one review, but I have to thank shadoxhuntress (Did I get it right?) for reviewing.

And something I _forgot_ to do last chapter: the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, the characters of the Sonic Universes, or their likenesses. I only own Light.

_Chapter 1: Burgeoning Thief_

Since I can barely remember how I first got into thievery, I won't bore you with the details. All I could really remember was that after Eggman died, I tried to settle down; you know, get out of the fast lane. I thought that maybe my hero status could help me get a job, but no one would hire me because of my shady past, a past I refuse to talk about and that I never should have lived. And because of that I had no money, and had to live on the streets.

But you ain't here for that. So let's move on.

The reason I was at Rouge's house in the first place was for a so-called "job". You see, after I picked up this new lifestyle, a street crew made up of thieves – the Sweepers – took me in. Their leader – we call him J.P. Morgan (A/N: I am making an allusion to the Gilded Age of the United States with that name; look it up on Wikipedia) cause we don't know his real name – set up jobs for us. With my sneakiness, acrobatic skill, and ability to not get caught, I quickly moved through the ranks and became Morgan's best "employee".

But I digress. Let's get back to the story.

It was 12:00 midnight, pitch-black; the perfect night for a job. I quietly made my way across the rooftops, making sure not to wake up those sleeping under my feet.

Oh, did I mention I take free-running? (A/N: Mirror's Edge rules!)

I moved quickly, because the more time I spent out, the likelier I was to get caught. Before I knew it, I was standing on Rouge's mansion roof. I sighed.

_Get this over with, Light,_ I told myself. _Once you're done with this job, you'll never have to come here again._ To this day, I still don't know why Morgan gave me _this_ job. Maybe it was because she knew me, and if I got caught, she wouldn't press charges.

Who knows?

Working quickly, I made a hole in the roof big enough for me to fit through and slipped in, despite the fact that there was a chimney on the roof. (I know from experience: if you're going to try and steal from someone, and you need to get in, _do not _take the chimney. It's full of soot and ash, and that crap takes _forever_ to wash out.)

Good. I was in. Now to find that jewel room. Knowing my way around her house, I went straight to the room.

And saw it was _loaded_. I had not seen, have not seen, and doubt I will ever see so many jewels in one room in my entire life. Rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, hell, she even had the purple Chaos Emerald in that room! But I was only here for one jewel (though I had my eye on that purple Emerald); the Ruby of Dreams, Rouge's most prized possession. It was cut in the shape of an oval. Its circumference was an astounding 14 inches around its middle, and it was 15 inches from peak to base. It broke $15 million on the Black Market!

At first glance, the Ruby seemed unguarded. But jewel heists – hell, heists in _general _– are not that easy.

I grabbed a spray bottle full of water and pulled the trigger a couple of times, just enough to reveal the many infrared wires in my way of the mammoth gem. I couldn't help but snicker.

You'd think Rouge, a thief, would think of something a little more creative to defend her treasures.

I deftly maneuvered my way through the wires, barely touching each one until I made my way to the gem. I removed the glass housing and quickly swiped the Ruby.

As I was making my way off with the red jewel, I heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

Oh no.

Slowly, and rather overdramatically, I turned around.

There was Rouge the Bat, frozen stock-still, with a shocked look on her face.

_"Light?"_

Oh man. I was so dead.

Man, it's been almost a _month_ since I last updated. I was waiting for more reviews, but then I decided not to keep my fan(s) waiting. Till next time, read and review!

TD229


End file.
